Snow's Stable Girl
by JMolover13
Summary: Red and Snow are sisters. Regina sved Red from the horse and escaped her mother by becoming the royal stable girl. She and Snow find they have much more in common than Prince James, Snow's betrothed, could ever have... Snow Queen. Very light M. Tumblr Prompt.


**AN: So…. This is most definitely AU, and it was most definitely a treat to write… I turned Red from Red Riding Hood to Rose Red… Snow White's sister in the German fairytale not the Grimm's version… But it's still princess Snow, just and her sister, princess Red… OH! And another ship came out of this... it's quite new to me, and I don't know what the actual name for them is, so I guessed with 'Red Charming' the the tags... that's it.**

Regina rode all the way from her parent's home. She had gotten away from her mother for the most part. She had gotten a job as the royal palace's horse trainer… the royal way of saying their stable girl. Her mother required her to come back so she could try to force her into her wicked ways… this usually led to being bound and thrown in the air for a while, but she refused to give in to her mother's ill will. She only came back for her father.

She sighed happily as she walked in the main entrance of the castle to let the King know she was back… and to spend time with one of the King's daughters. They had a 'strong friendship' that the king enjoyed. He liked that his older daughter had a close female friend that she could connect with. He feared that Snow would never branch out like she should, but once he learnt of this woman that saved his younger, more adventurous daughter, Red, from her runaway horse… that she was on, he knew he had to keep her around. Lo and behold, Snow found her way to the stable one day and came out talking of her new friend… he made the right decision.

"Regina!" The King said as she entered the throne room. "Back so soon?"

"I just… couldn't wait to get back… to the horses." She coughed with a finish.

King Leopold grinned down at her, "Well, I'm sure Snow will want to know you're here." He gestured to a man off to the right, "Simon. See Regina to Snow's room."

She kept her smile at bay as she followed the man down the long, familiar corridors to Snow's room. She waited patiently as he knocked on the door and entered the bedchambers of her secret love and followed him in.

"Lady Regina is here for a visit, Princess." He said.

Snow looked up from her novel and smiled, "Thank you, Simon." She dismissed the man.

He bowed and exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

Snow stuck her hands out, reaching for Regina's hands as she walked over to her, "I thought you said you wouldn't be able to come back until the week's end." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"I couldn't stay away, my love… I had to see you." Regina said as she took Snow's hand for a moment then pulled her in to her hold.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you!" Snow hugged her back tight.

"Darling, if it was anything like the longing I felt, I do…" Regina breathed the princess's scent, relishing it more so.

Snow pulled from her stable girl, and stared into those deep brown eyes, "Why must you say such things?" She asked as if reprimanding her before she kissed the brunette hard and wanting.

"I cannot lie about how I feel. It's bad enough that you make me keep them secret…" was Regina's response as she rested her head against Snow's.

"We don't have an option unless you'd like to give my father your head!" Snow held her face, "I cannot lose you; I cannot lose love! It's bad enough that the law states I cannot marry you and I'm promised away…" Snow kissed her once more, "Call me selfish, but I must have you near, always… even if it is as my stable girl and not my love… even if we only get small moments here and there…"

"You're right…" Regina swallowed and kissed Snow's forehead, "I'm sorry my love. I truly am. It just frustrates me so…" She pulled from the black haired woman and walked to the doors that led to the balcony, peering out to the stables and the offhand, small cottage that was hers.

She felt Snow's hands wrap around her middle and the princess's lips connect with the back of her neck, "He's coming… My Prince Charming… He's coming for a courtly visit…" Snow paused and swallowed hard, "To ensure the public's prying eyes that we are happy as we seem."

"When?" Regina asked, turning her head to the side.

"Sometime today I suppose…"

"Then that leaves us little time." Regina turned and kissed Snow with everything she had as she started pushing the shorter woman to her bed.

"Little time for what?" Snow asked out of breath as she felt her back hit the post at the foot of her bed.

"For me to express my true feelings, my love." Regina gave her a shy wink as her hands reached around the princess to begin working the knots and strings that held her dress together.

"What—here?" Snow asked, not stopping her stable girl.

"Yes." Regina pecked her lover's lips.

"Now?" Snow's voice was already strained.

"Yes." Regina grinned as she turned her love around to seeing what exactly she was working with. She kissed Snow's neck as her hands worked deftly quickly loosening the strings enough for Snow to wiggle her way out of the dress.

Snow turned to Regina, showing her everything with no fear on her face. She smiled as she saw Regina act as a fish out of water, and then she grinned when Regina audibly gulped—Regina never got over her fair skin; she told her that she was perfect… any other time, Snow would adamantly disagree, but when Regina looked at her like that… she was inclined to believe her. She started working the buttons of Regina's coat and shirt. She pulled her on the bed with their lips pressed together, "I want you to taste me, my stable girl. I want you to taste what you do to me." She whispered in Regina's ear once they were both on the bed.

Regina looked up at her, jaw dropped. She shook her head then kissed Snow's lips once more, "Anything for you, my princess… You know I love your taste." She hurriedly shed the rest of her clothing before rejoining her and the princess's lips. She began trailing wet, hot kisses down the length of her body.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Daddy?" Red asked as she rushed into the king's study.

"Yes, princess?" He looked up to find his younger daughter and her bright smile.

"When is Prince James coming?" She bit her lip as she waited for the answer.

King Leopold chuckled, "You know sometimes, I think it should be you and not your sister that should be engaged…" He looked over to the clock, "I'd say he should arrive any minute…"

Like clockwork, Simon walked in, "Prince James has arrived."

Red grinned and ran from the room to the main entrance, "Prince James!" She ran and hugged him.

"Princess Red." He grinned into the hug, "How have you been?"

"Well. I've been very well." She bit her lip, something she knew he loved, "And yourself? How have you been getting along?... Without my sister by your side…" She looked down; she must always remember that her sister _was_ the one promised, like her father reminded her… But it was hard when she was in love with whom her sister was promised to… and when she knew her sister wanted no part of the marriage… and wanted a whole lot more of the stable girl.

She remembered the day she found out… it was hard to forget. Regina had been the royal horse trainer for three months. She had gone down to the stables for a lesson and found them… rolling in the hay… or about to anyways. Had she not interrupted, she'd have seen a lot more of her sister than she ever planned. They've been more secretive ever since; they've gotten really good… But Red knew… she could see just how much they loved each other and it hurt her that her sister couldn't be happy. That's all their father wanted for them… but when Snow turned her twenty-second year and still had yet to find a husband (and had found the stable girl about five years prior… the age Red was now), King Leopold told her that she had to marry by the year's end and if she did not, then he would announce her engagement to Prince James.

And when she didn't find anyone else as everyone in the palace knew she wouldn't, she found herself being 'courted' by the prince… and Red found that she was quite jealous… She had always had her eye on the prince at balls and galas, and she could have sworn that she caught his eye as well…

James had heard Red's mumbled words of her sister and flinched when he did, "I got along alright… Not as well as I would have had I been with the girl I wanted, but I got along alright alone…" He hoped that Red understood that the girl he wanted was actually her, but could never say it aloud.

"Yes, well.. Come. My sister has been awfully lonely the past fortnight; I'm sure she'll be happy to see someone besides me." Red took his arm and led him down the hallways to Snow's bedchamber.

"The stable girl was not here? I'd have thought that she wouldn't even notice I was gone. They're so close."

"You have no idea." Red shook her head.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes… they really are close. It's good because for so long Snow only talks to other women if they speak first… the stable girl is her first real friend that she had. She never liked the other princesses and all their gossip… I suppose that's why she gets along with Cinderella the best…"

"Because she wasn't a princess her whole life?"

"Exactly."

James's grin grew, "That's what I like about your sister… she doesn't like royalty even though it's who she is… and I know she'll change everything that's wrong with the systems in our kingdoms once we're crowned." Red nodded along, "You know… you and her are a lot alike. You can see what's wrong with the kingdom's just as she does… but I feel like you would actually like what you would do, where I fear that your sister will want to live cooped up in the palace all day just as she does here. She doesn't like to do the social duties that we have as royalty… you do."

Red grinned, "I do love a good party." She looked over to James, "You're marrying the best girl I know…" She said seriously, "You have no idea what she goes through everyday… I highly doubt you ever will, but she deserves a man like you to look after her…" Red's hand rest on the handle of her sister's room.

They heard a noise come from the room and James put his hand over hers and turned the knob. They both rushed in and found the sight that Red wished she could burn from her memory: Snow White, her _sister_, had her back flat against the headboard of the bed, her left arm was above her head as she white-knuckled the top of the decorative wood behind her. Her hair was down her front—thankfully covering her breasts. She was sweating, her cheeks her pink and she was biting her lip. As their look drifted down they found her legs splayed open, her right stretched to the middle of the bed, her left bent at the knee wrapping around the naked form between them. Snow's right hand was in the other figure's hair, encouraging whatever was happening at the apex of her thighs. The other figure—woman based on the moan that came from her was—again, thankfully!—covered to just passed her hips with the cream colored top sheet.

"Mmm, Regina…." Snow breathed out.

"What in the hell is going on here?" James asked, his voice hard and angry.

Regina jumped from Snow's thighs and whipped her head around to see who had caught them.

"The stable girl?" James could not believe his eyes.

During his scream, Red quickly ran to the door once more and waved her hand to call the guards off. She then shut and locked the door… just in case.

"James!" Snow started as she and Regina scrambled around each other, "Please let me explain!" Panic rose in her voice as she saw the eyes of her fiancé.

James huffed a moment then started for the door, "James." Red stood in front of him. "Listen to her… Please. Do you remember what I just said? Out in that hall? About not knowing what she goes through everyday?" James's nostrils flared, "Well apparently you're gonna find out a lot sooner than anyone anticipated…" She put her hand on his chest, making sure he wasn't going to dart passed her, "Please hear her out."

James grit his teeth before he rolled his eyes and gave in, "I will stay and listen… but I will only do it for you."

James walked back over and sat down in a chair by the small breakfast table in the room. Regina had her pants and shirt back on and Snow had her dressing robe on.

"James, do you know of the conditions of our engagement…?"

He didn't say anything; he only looked at the woman speaking to him.

"My father came to me in the first week of the first month last year. He told me that if I didn't find a man to love and marry by the year's end, then I would marry you…" Snow's eyes filled with tears, "I knew when he propositioned me that I would never find a man… because I had already found my true love… and she was—is a woman… I have been in love with her since the first moment I saw her… I used to think that love at first sight or first kiss doesn't exist… it does… But that's doesn't also mean that all marriages are just business transactions as well." Snow swallowed, "I know that I am not going to be a good wife to the man that is forced to marry me. I know that I'll never get the happy ending I want… but I will get it one way or another because I have found my love…" She was holding tight to Regina's hand the whole time.

"You know…" James knit his brows as he pressed his palms together and brought them to his lips in thought, "You're right… Almost all marriages are business transactions… especially those that are royal…" He stood as gears started shifting, "But… with Abigail marrying that knight, and Thomas marrying Ella… the cinder girl of that witch of a Baroness… And Eric marrying a mermaid… Our generation is changing it all around. So why is it that you and I should be forced to marry each other and not the one's we love?"

"Because we're the only two of our generation that are becoming old maids." Snow retorted as she sat down still holding tight to her lover's hand.

James knelt down before the older princess and her stable girl, "If you allow me to break this engagement, if you allow me to marry the princess I am in love with… I make damn sure that you marry your stable girl and have the happily ever after you want."

"Who do you want to marry?" Snow asked perplexed.

"Red…" James turned and looked at the wide-eyed brunette behind him. He grinned when he saw her face.

"Me?"

"Red?"

"Yes…" James got up and walked to Red, "That is if you both allow this to happen…"

"YES!" They both said after one glance to each other.

~0~0~0~0~0~

James really was a charming prince… He and Red made the most charming of couples as well. Once they took their crown and united their kingdoms, he kept his word… and Snow got to keep her stable girl.


End file.
